Segunda ley de la termodinamica
by Arioch the fallen angel
Summary: Segunda ley o segundo principio de la termodinamica expresa en una forma concisa la cantidad de entropia de cualquier sistema aislado termodinamicamente tiende a incrementarse con el tiempo. Ven un momento, wolfram, para que pueda explicarlo mejor.


No es que Yuri fuera masoquista y disfrutara los inconscientes golpes nocturnos de su prometido, pero cuando llego la noche y no lo vio en la cama durmiendo como de costumbre se preocupo, y no es de que dudara de las habilidades para defenderse del rubio, no, su preocupación venia fundada en que la ultima vez que lo vio Wolfram estaba sujetándose del marco de la puerta de su oficina como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras que Anissina tiraba de una de sus piernas intentando llevarlo hasta su laboratorio. Y ahora se encontraba ante un gran dilema acudir a la boca del lobo y salvar a Wolfram de lo que quiera que la loca esa le estuviera haciendo o esperar sin peligro alguno en la cama….

- Mejor espero seguro que si voy para allá y le salvo heriré su orgullo y eso seria portarme mal con el y como siempre esta diciendo que me comporte como su prometido…. Pues lo mas justo es no herirle .- se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa en la boca y sintiéndose orgulloso de su ´brillante' conclusión.

Pero las cosas nunca son tan fáciles, por lo que mientras el pobre rey intentaba conciliar el sueño es su cómoda cama una estúpida y molesta vocecilla a la que normalmente se le conoce con el nombre de conciencia se dedicaba a evitarle conseguirlo recordándole lo que le podría estar pasando a su prometido en esos momentos mientras que el egoístamente dormía.

Con un suspiro se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el laboratorio y con un poco de mala suerte su prometido.

Desde el otro extremo del pasillo podía oír la voz cansada de Wolfram suplicando por un descanso.

El rey presintiendo que no había peligro alguno de acercarse a curiosear que era lo que había tenido "entretenido" a su prometido toda la tarde. Poco a poco con la intención de hacer el menor ruido posible abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para poder escuchar con claridad, pero sin ser descubierto, al hacerlo un desagradable olor a chamuscado le hizo fruncir la nariz mientras intentaba ver algo por la rendija de la puerta, pudo observar a su prometido apoyado en una mesa con claros signos de cansancio y una pelirrosa tomando notas en un cuaderno mientras examinaban distintos objetos, todos chamuscados o en proceso de cambio de estado. Yuri estaba tan concentrado pensando en que podía significar todo eso que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando la imponente voz de la científica rompió el silencio que había segundos antes.

aun no tengo suficientes datos, si me hicieras caso y utilizaras el fuego como yo te he dicho ya habríamos acabado hace tiempo- se giro para apuntar algo mas en la libreta y soltaba un largo suspiro- hombres...

por favor Anissina- suplicaba un muy cansado Wolfram y Yuri a pesar de no verle muy bien la cara sabia que el tono de voz no era fingido- me estoy empezando a marear y tengo nauseas de haber utilizado demasiado maryoku dejemos lo por hoy.- y es que no era solo el mareo tan bien contaba el hecho de que estaba tan cansado que no podía controlar que empezaran a llorarle los ojos, lo ultimo que quería es que lo viera llorando como una magdalena suplicando por irse a dormir.

Tonterías esto es algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo para otro día- decía una científica con tono de superioridad mientras se cruzaba los brazos intentando dar sensación de importancia- ademas, a ver si lo del cansancio y las nauseas va a ser que estas embarazado.

En ese momento Yuri se quedo estático de que demonios iba el experimento de que demonios estaban hablando y a donde (demonios) se dirigía esa conversación.

no digas estupideces eso es imposible...

claro, Yuri empezó a respirar de nuevo, los dos son hombres..

Yuri y yo no hemos echo nada...

vale quien dijo que respirar iba controlado por el bulbo raquídeo, por que Yuri se le había olvidado como se hacia esa acción.

creo que esta esperando hasta el matrimonio...

O.O El rey ha muerto...

ains es que los hombres sois unos antiguos, escucha Wolfram lo que debes hacer es... - pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase Yuri entro rápidamente en la habitación.

Ey hola chicos que estáis haciendo – dijo mientras intentaba poner cara de idiota y rascarse la cabeza como hubiera echo normalmente.

Su majestad ahora mismo hablábamos sobre ti, le decía a Wolfram que...

uoo Anissina estas haciendo un experimento cuéntame sobre el jejejejeje- vale tenia que intentar desviar la conversación aunque eso le costara su integración física.

Oh, es mi ultima investigación, con esto pretendo elevar la ciencia a un nivel superior.

La cara de asco de Yuri era evidente pero ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta.

¿y en que consiste prácticamente?

Quiero descubrir-... blablablabla la mente de Yuri no entendía absolutamente nada, hecho un rápido vistazo a Wolfram que descansaba

la cabeza enzima de una mesa de madera que había en la habitación, realmente necesitaba sacarlo de hay cuanto antes...- y de esa forma saber la relación entre... majestad me esta escuchando – hablo indignada Anissina notando la falta de interés del monarca.

-no claro que no.

-¡no me estaba escuchando!- la científica parecía que lo asesinaría en cualquier momento, mientras Yuri hacia un repaso mental de cualquier cosa que le diera una idea sobre lo que le estaba hablando la mujer, o posible asesina si no contestaba YA.

no... a lo que me refería era a....- miro a Wolfram buscando ayuda, pero lo único que dedujo fue que el rubio necesitaba mas ayuda que el, desvió la mirada a todos los puntos de la habitación- era... era... estooooo...- sus ojos se posaron en los metales calcinados, algunos empezaban a provocar quemaduras en la superficie que descansaban, y hay, se le ocurrió que decir para salvar su vida- em... que todo eso que me has estado contando – no se acordaba pero no iba a admitirlo- ya esta mas que demostrado en la tierra y resulta que tengo los libros en los que vienen la pruebas – miro rápidamente al rubio – por lo que no necesitas a Wolfram y me lo puedo llevar a la habitación a que descanse. - termino con una sonrisa nerviosa, realmente esperaba que esto le ayudara.

Al oír las palabras habitación y descansar Wolfram levanto la cabeza mas interesado en la conversación.

por mucho que allí ya lo hayan deducido eso no quiere decir que aquí lo hayamos hecho también.- escrutinio con la mirada al rey esperando que este entendiera la indirecta que implicaba.

Ah claro si quieres te presto los libros los tengo aquí mismo.

La científica enarco una ceja no pudendo creer lo lentito que podía llegar a ser el rey, realmente sentía pena por Wolfram en estos momentos.

Yuri miro a Anissina esperando una confirmación.

ah claro ahora mismo voy – dijo una vez que capto el mensaje, seguro que Anissina pensaba que era un idiota.

En efecto Anissina pensaba que era idiota.

Con toda la rapidez que pudo saco el libro del armario y fue corriendo de vuelta al laboratorio.

aquí tienes ahora nos vamos a dormir adiós.

sin esperar una contestación cogió a Wolfram por el brazo y se dirigió a la puerta pero cuando estaba apunto de salir la voz de Anissina resonó por toda la sala.

Su majestad- el titulo nobiliario sonaba amenazante- como pretende que entienda todo esto.- el brillo en los ojos de la científica prometía mil y una tortura si no le explicaba algo en ese momento.

Yuri se acerco de mala gana a donde estaba la pelirrosa, cogiendo el libro para ver a que pagina se estaba refiriendo la científica.

umm esto es... la segunda ley de la termodinámica y bueno consiste prácticamente en...- miró disimuladamente la definición que venia en el libro-...la cantidad de entro...-volvió a mirar- de entropia de cualquier sistema aislado termodinamicamente tiende a incrementarse con el tiempo um jejejeje- sonrió de manera idiota para disimular que no entendía esa definición.

¿ y que se supone que significa eso? - la mirada asesina seguía sin disiparse de su rostro.

Bueno, tu eres la científica aquí asique...- la mirada que le lanzo Anissina hizo que detuviera lo que iba a decir – mejo aun te lo explicare de una manera que entiendas.

Se acerco a Wolfram que en esos momentos se encontraba en un estado semidurmiente y lo abrazo por detrás, mientras se disponía a explicar como el calor pasaba de uno a otro a la de ojos azules.

Wolfram estaba realmente cansado, y se hubiera dormido de pie si no fuera por el par de brazos que lo sujetaban firmemente, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, sobre todo cuando noto que la esencia que lo envolvía era de Yuri, pero poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la barbilla de Yuri reposando en su hombro mientras hablaba con alguien, volvió a cerrar los ojos disfrutando aunque fuera de manera espontanea esa sensación.

Anissina miraba la escenita que se estaba llevando a cabo delante de sus ojos, sabiendo que podría ser la única vez en presenciarlo intentaba memorizar todos los detalles para luego mas tarde mandar a que le hicieran un cuadro con la descripción que daría, ademas tenia una idea magnifica para su próxima historia y asi se ahorraba tiempo de pensar para una portada, no pudo evitar un suspiro, la escena era tan tierna, Yuri se había posicionado detrás de Wolfram para poder abrazarle mientras le explicaba en que consistía la dichosa ley, explicación que estaba siendo ignorada, los brazos de Yuri, inicialmente en los hombros del rubio, habían ido bajando lentamente hasta posicionarse en la cintura del príncipe, sujetándolo con fuerza pero sin ser brusco, y la cabeza asomando por detrás del hombro colocando la barbilla sobre este para aguantar en esa posición sin cansarse, mientras que un Wolfram muy cansado mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, cerrándolos de vez en cuando, apoyando su cuerpo en el de Yuri tratando de tener una postura idónea para poder dormir, su boca empezando a abrirse ligeramente, haciéndole apetecible.

Yuri, por su parte, admiraba la pasión de Anissina por las ciencias, y es que la había oído incluso de suspirar y ahora que se fijaba mejor podía ver una mirada soñadora en vez de amenazante en los ojos azules.

... y así compartimos los dos el mismo calor.

¿ que decías?- Anissina acababa de salir de su ensoñación, desgraciadamente, no había estado atenta de nada de lo que el rey había dicho y ahora la explicación estaba acabada.- repite la de nuevo necesito tomar unas notas- saco su cuaderno- hombres no saben ni explicarse bien.- decía mientras buscaba una hoja en blanco, y es que no pensaba admitir que la que no prestaba atención era ella.

Yuri la miro con cara de pánico, ¿realmente tenia que repetir todo lo que había dicho?.

¿no te vale si te doy un resumen?

Anissina lo escrutinio con la mirada, pero decidió que era lo mejor.

vale, pero hazlo bien quieres, si no seras tu al que utilice para comprobar mi teoría.

Yuri trago saliva antes de empezar. - pues bueno lo que te decía es que como Wolfram tiene una temperatura superior a la miá si lo abrazo así- hizo un ademan de atraer lo aun mas hacia su cuerpo, si eso era posible.- entonces su calor empezara a fluir por mi cuerpo hasta que los dos estemos a la misma temperatura- paro un momento- la verdad es que no se si eso se aplica en personas pero en objetos estoy seguro que si.

Un pequeño ronquido, hizo que ambos miraran hacia Wolfram, el demonio se había quedado dormido de pie y ahora apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Yuri.

Anissina estaba apunto de soltar un gritito de alegría.

sera mejor que lo lleve a dormir su majestad.

Tienes razón, buenas noches.

Yuriiii... enclenque infiel... mhhh.- murmuro Wolfram.

Yuri cargo a Wolfram pasando una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y otra posicionada por detrás de la espalda para que el rubio pudiera estar cómodo.

La científica observaba la desde la puerta de su laboratorio como se alejaba la parejita.

Cuando cruzaron la esquina cerro rápidamente la puerta y se sentó para empezar a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Esa noche Anissina no durmió.

Unos días después en las librerías de todo el reino se aglomeraba la gente para ser capaces de comprar el nuevo libro de Anissina, dicho libro tuvo dos versiones; una para el publico mas joven, el que el rey gracias a la ayuda de Anissina la fantástica era capaz de salvar al hermoso príncipe y vivían felices y comían perdices, terminando con una descripción lo mas fiable posible de la imagen a la que fue testigo esa noche para enamorar a todos con su lectura, otro para el publico adulto en la que explicaba como el rey tras abrazar al hermoso príncipe le daba la vuelta hasta que sus ojos se encontraban y empezaban con un apasionado beso, que los guiaría a disfrutar de una hermosa noche de amor.

Ambas versiones fueron las mas vendidas ese año.


End file.
